


Sugar Trek

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consenting Adults, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Sugarverse McKirk! The AU you never knew you needed.REQUESTS OPEN. LEAVE A COMMENT FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. SFW AND NSFW ACCEPTED.





	1. Jim Doesn't Want a Spanking

Everybody in the hospital knew who Jim was. You don't become the personal plaything of the head trauma surgeon without everybody knowing about it.

Jim liked to spend time there even if his master was busy. The orderlies were nice to him, and the one nurse in the pit always brought him fresh baked chocolate chip muffins. Sometimes the other doctors turned up their noses when they saw him walking down the hallway. Most of the time Jim just stayed out of their way. The cafeteria wasn't bad, and the TV was always good.

The best part about having free reign of the hospital was getting to watch his master perform surgery. He had the nicest hands. Most talented hands in the country, they said. And Jim believed them. He had experienced that talent first-hand, after all. Every night.

Up in the gallery was the best seat in the house. He wasn't allowed to watch up close in the O.R., but Jim felt privileged to be given access to the viewing space nonetheless. The intercom was on for him, but he wouldn't dare disturb his master while he worked. Sometimes, though, if he was good and quiet, his master would look up and wink at him. Jim flushed right down to his toes.

“What's the resident money guzzler doing in here? Not like you have any use learning about these procedures.” It was Doctor Hendorff. Jim knew that perfectly well just by his condescending tone. He snorted and stared resolutely down at the operating table.

“You don't really need any brains at all, do you?” Doctor Hendorff said, taking a seat next to Jim. ‘Don't engage, don't engage,’ Jim told himself. He'd get punished if he made a sound, and he wasn't about to let this loser earn him a spanking.

“No, course you don't. Not when Doctor McCoy throws hundreds of dollars at you just for batting your pretty eyes at him.” Doctor Hendorff laughed at his own joke. “Wouldn't be surprised if you didn't care about him at all. It's the money you love, isn't it?”

Jim wasn't about to take that sitting down. “You shut your damn mouth! I don't need to prove to a piece of garbage like you that I love him. Yeah he spends most of his money on me. So what? I'm the only light in his life, and he likes to spoil me! Why shouldn't I let him have that, huh?”

He would've continued on his tirade, but the very distinct sound of his master grunting in disapproval filtered through the intercom. Jim wasn't supposed to talk while he was up here. Well shit. Welcome to Spankville, population one.

Except the telling off Jim thought he was going to get never came. Instead, his master was fixing Doctor Hendorff with a murderous glare. One that Jim knew very well meant I'll deal with you later. Doctor Hendorff swallowed thickly and proceeded to pale whiter than his lab coat.

“Oh, you're in for it now. Bet you didn't know the com was on, did you?” Jim jeered in delight. He hoped he got to watch this jackass get what was coming to him.

“ _Jim_.”

“Sorry, sir.” He said sheepishly.

After the surgery Jim eagerly went to meet up with his master at the nurse's station. A swift smack to the back of his head was his greeting.

“Ouch! It wasn't my fault I disobeyed! That jerk was baiting me!” Jim whined, rubbing his skull.

“I know.”

“Besides. I couldn't go lettin’ them think I don't love you. And I'm the best damn thing that ever happened to you! They should know.” Jim pointedly said this loudly. “I'm right, aren't I?”

Although his master wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reply, he did press a soft kiss to Jim's forehead before proceeding to his next task.

That was answer enough for Jim.


	2. Jim's a Brat

It was his fault, really. Jim was a complete spoiled fucking brat because Leonard made him that way. How anyone in their right  mind could say no to a face like that is honestly beyond him. Most of the time it was amusing. Almost endearing, in a warped kind of way. Except for maybe right now, when Leonard was  _ trying  _ to do research for an upcoming experimental surgery. 

 

Jim was  _ bored _ . And when he wanted attention that wasn't immediately received, he grew absolutely petulant. The nurses, bless their hearts, were doing their best to entertain Leonard's wayward boy. But Jim was having none of it. 

 

“I don't  _ want  _ to read.” Jim huffed, swatting the tablet out of nurse Chapel's hand. It clattered to the floor noisily. 

 

That was the last straw. “Jim,” Leonard barked, abruptly turning in his plush office chair. The way his boy paled at Leonard's tone really did his heart good. “You apologize to my nurse _right_ _now_ or I swear I'll bend you over my knee right now and spank your ass _raw_.”

 

“Sorry Miss Chapel,” Jim muttered obediently. Not that he meant it. His brows were furrowed, and that perfectly suckable bottom lip was pushed out. God, Leonard just wanted to fucking _wreck him_. 

 

“You get over here right this instant. Don't make me ask you twice,” Leonard growled, coulda sworn he saw Jim's eyes dilate right then and there. That bratty little tart slid right off the couch and crawled over to his master on hands and knees. Jim came to a stop right between Leonard's spread thighs and had the audacity to preen, lookin like there's nowhere else he'd rather be. It was all Leonard could do not to give in right there. “Poor little thing. I know. You’re just a needy boy. You just want what's in my pants, I know. But that don't give you the right to be a spoiled brat and throw tantrums at my staff, you hear?”

 

Jim would have nodded if he could have, but Leonard was gripping onto his jaw nice and tight and unrelenting, just the way he liked. “I'll be good if you let me have it.”

 

Leonard laughed heartily. “Oh really? Is that right? I didn't realize we decided you got to make demands. Must've missed that memo.” 

 

Jim just grinned cheekily and batted his eyelashes.


	3. How It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AO3 user Tina.

Fundraisers were just _awful_. There was nothing Leonard hated more than having to put on a fake smile and coax money out of the pockets of the billionaire donors. But as the face of the hospital he could do little to avoid such things.

 

It was late by the time valet retrieved his car and sent him on his way. Well into the early morning hours when the world was asleep. Leonard was eager for a good night's rest himself with a flash of blonde caught his eye.

 

There was a kid standing there on the street corner. No, not a kid. A man. Couldn't be older than twenty five. Certainly not too much younger than that. Except he couldn't see too well since the stranger was avoiding the street light. _Doesn't he know it's dangerous to be wandering around alone in the dark? What kind of idiot—_ Leonard damn near ran the red light at the intersection trying to figure the guy out. Obviously, there was only one thing to do.

 

He pulled over.

 

“You’ll get yourself mugged if you loiter around here at this hour. Why don't you get in and I'll give you a ride?” He said before he could stop himself.

 

The man hesitated and slowly inched his way into the light. God, he was beautiful. The blonde hair may have gotten his attention, but this guy had brilliant eyes. Big and deep and full of emotion, expressive as anything. So painfully full of hope. And maybe fear. He was wearing a sleeveless top which hugged his thin frame and narrow shoulders. He looked small and fragile, like he needed a good looking after.  Leonard had to remind himself how to breathe before he tried again.

 

“You'll catch your death dressed like that. I'll take you home, come on.” Leonard unlocked the passenger side door and leaned over to push it open. He waited patiently until the man made up his mind and slid onto the edge of the leather seat. “My name's Leonard. I work in the hospital over there. Kinda in the business of helping people, so don't worry. Ain't gonna hurt you. You just looked scared, standing out there all by yourself.”

 

“You're a doctor?” The stranger asked. His voice was hopeful and eager. It sounded every bit as tiny and frail as the rest of him. God, he was like a stranded puppy.

 

“Head of trauma. Now why don't you tell me where you live so I can get you home, huh?”

 

The man reached over and laid a shaky hand on Leonard's knee. Why was he so terrified? “I'd much rather go home with you.”

 

Leonard couldn't help but laugh. “Not sure what good that would do you. Come on, now. You live close by?”

 

The hand slid it's way up Leonard's thigh until it was a few scant inches from his crotch. “Please?” He pleaded, so deliciously small and needy. Leonard's brain shorted out. “I want to go home with you.”

 

Everything made sense now. Absolutely not. This was not going to happen. Leonard grabbed the hand off his thigh—God, it was so small— and fixed the stranger with a hard stare. “What are you saving up for, huh? What's got you so desperate for money?”

 

For a few long moments, silence hung heavy and still over them. The man looked stricken, ready to break into pieces at any moment. He didn't even try to pull his hand back. Those eyes. They were so full of desperation and hopelessness now. Leonard could cry just looking into them.

 

“College.” He said finally. “Aerospace command pilot.”

 

Looks _and_ brains. Obviously this guy was brilliant. If he couldn't figure out any other way to pay the bills besides prostitution, he must really be in dire straights.

 

“I'll pay your tuition.” Leonard said. Didn't even hesitate. It broke his heart to think of this helpless little thing prowling the streets for money. Couldn't stand the thought of some brute getting their hands on him. Hurting him like _that_. “I'll pay it. I have more money than I know what to do with, so it's fine. I'll pay for your education so long as you get off the streets. This ain't no way to pay the bills.”

 

The man sank into the seat like he'd gone boneless. Looked like he couldn't believe his own ears, like he didn't think he deserved it, like it was too good. “You can't seriously—”

 

“Yes I can.” Leonard assured. “I can and I will. Here.” He reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out his checkbook. On the bottom line he signed his name, then tore out the blank slip and handed it over. “Take it. Whatever you owe just fill it in.”

 

Those shaking hands took hold of the paper and the guy stared at it in disbelief. Stared for a long time, long and hard. And the second those big expressive eyes filled with tears, Leonard knew he was done for.

 

“I don't— I don't know what to—”

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Jim. Jim Kirk.”

 

Somehow that name fit him perfectly. Fiesty, determined, and brilliant. But shy and bookish, all wrapped up in a cute little package.

 

“Jim. I changed my mind. I _am_ taking you home with me.”

 

And Jim smiled and laughed, and it was beautiful.

  



	4. Master's Birthday

Leonard had a huge home office. The house as a whole was big enough to get lost in, sure, but the office was the epicenter of it all. Jim had asked once why his master was living in such an absurdly large house by himself. 

 

“My folks owned a few hospitals in the area.” He had said. “They passed some years back. Somebody had to take up the mantle.”

 

And Jim had, of course, insisted on moving in to keep the good doctor company. In return, Jim was given daily rides to his college campus and a weekly allowance to spend. Sometimes he forgot just who exactly was helping who. 

 

Mostly they were pretty busy during the week. But at night, when Jim was done with his homework, he'd go into that big office and sit next to Leonard's desk while he worked on hospital stuff. This was Jim's most favorite time of day. Then after a while he'd get up and make them dinner and they'd eat together there, side by side on the floor. 

 

That's where he is now. Sitting at his master's feet with his head on his knee. Leonard was working hard on expense reports and he typed away on his very fancy desktop computer. Every so often, when Leonard was thinking, he'd reach down and card his fingers through Jim's hair real gently. Jim had fallen asleep like that many times. But not this time. 

 

“Bones, can I have some extra allowance this week?” He asked. Jim didn't have to call him by title when they were at home, even though he secretly liked to.

 

The sound of typing continued. “I just gave you your allowance yesterday, Jim. You can't possibly have spent it already.”

 

“But I  _ did.  _ And my registration fee is due soon. Can't you give it to me early?” Jim pleaded, rubbing his cheek against Leonard's knee plaintively. 

 

The typing abruptly stopped. “Jim, this is the  _ third time _ this month. Do you need to tell me something?”

 

Usually Leonard gave him money whenever he asked for it. Jim bit his lower lip and shifted nervously. He'd never asked before what the money was being spent on. He didn't want to say so now. Not yet. 

 

“I— I can't tell you.”

 

Leonard pushed his chair out from the desk and cupped Jim's cheeks in his big warm hands. 

 

“Jim, if you're in trouble better damn well say so. I  _ told _ you time and time again that your past habits were gonna catch up with you eventually. Do you owe somebody money again? You  _ promised _ you'd be open with me about everything.” 

 

“It's not what you think!” Jim wailed, pulling out of his master's hold. “I swear! I didn't do anything!”

 

Leonard slid out of the chair to the spot on the floor in front of Jim. “Shh, come on now, none of that. No getting worked up. You're a good boy, I know. Come here.” 

 

Jim went easily into his master's arms and sagged into the warm embrace. “I'm not lying, it's nothing like that, not this time. You believe me right? Master, please.” 

 

“I believe you,” Leonard said into Jim's hair. “I believe you, okay? It's all right. Don't cry, baby.”

 

They stayed like that for a long time. Long after Jim calmed down. It felt good to sit there in his lap, in the middle of the floor in the big office.

 

“That's it, that's better. Everything is okay. Now, you want to tell me why you're burning a hole in my pocket? You're sure making it hard for me to keep up with you lately,” Leonard chuckled playfully, breaking the comfortable silence. 

 

Jim couldn't help but smile at the warmth and adoration in his master's voice. “Well it's… it's just that… It's your birthday next week.”

 

“How do you know about that?” Leonard asked, clearly surprised. 

 

“Unlike  _ you  _ I'm actually friendly with your scrub nurse,” Jim sassed. “She knows lots of things about you. She tells me the best stories.”

 

“I'm sure she does,” Leonard snorted. “So what's the big deal about my birthday, huh?”

 

It wasn't the best timing. Jim really wanted to wait until the actual day. But he guessed out was now or never. He pulled out of Leonard's grip and left the room. He'd been safekeeping the box under the bed in the bedroom he never used. When he returned, he presented it to Leonard. 

 

“I'm sorry I had to keep asking for more money,” Jim said, staring at the carpet guiltily. “I had to use more spending money than usual so I could save up enough to get you the right present. I had to pay it back in installments so I kept coming up short on stuff for school.”

 

When he chanced a glance at Leonard, he looked dangerously close to losing it. 

 

“I wanted to wait til your birthday but… you can open it now,” Jim continued nervously. “I really hope you like it.”

 

He watched with rapt attention as Leonard untied the silk bow and opened the lid of the black box. Inside, on a velvet cushion, lay a leather collar. 

 

“It's got my name on it,” Leonard gasped.

 

Jim shuffled over and sank into his master's lap. “So that people know I'm yours. I  _ want _ to be yours. I'm your present.”

 

“Oh,  _ Jim _ .” 

 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed so sweetly. Devastatingly tender, like Leonard was pushing his heart into Jim. Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He'd never been this happy in his life.

 

“Do you like it?” He didn't have to ask, but he wanted to hear the words. 

 

“I love it. You're the light of my life, darlin’, you know that? Can I put it on you right now?”

 

Jim dropped his shoulders and tipped his head back to bare his neck. The leather strap fit nice and snug, perfectly tailored to Jim's delicate features. It clicked into place like a nice little puzzle piece. Jim couldn't help but slide his fingers over it, feeling the fine golden thread of his master's name embroidered into the material.

 

“It's perfect,” Leonard said, sounding like the breath was punched out of him.

 

“Happy birthday, Master.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

They celebrated that night. Leonard laid Jim out on the plush carpet of the office floor and took him apart, and every second was heaven. 


	5. Leonard Doesn't Share

Jim didn't mind these charity functions as much as Leonard did. He liked talking to the rich ladies and being dressed up all fancy. Leonard always gussied him up in the finest suits and expensive colognes. 

 

“Gotta make sure my arm candy looks presentable,” he'd say. But Jim didn't buy it. He knew perfectly well that Leonard just liked to take any and every opportunity to spoil him. Jim wasn't worth it, but it made his master happy to dress him to the nines so he didn't protest.

 

The best part of these dinner parties, though, was that Jim got to wear his collar. He was only allowed to on special occasions. Leonard said he wanted to keep it shiny and new for as long as he could manage. Jim  _ loved  _ to wear it. It made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Like he was loved and cherished as something precious. And he didn't have to stand tucked under Leonard's arm for everyone to know that he was his. It fit nice and snug and felt a lot to Jim like the steady pressure of Leonard's hand on his throat, just holding on and owning him. 

 

“Darlin’, I've got to go have a talk with that CEO I told you about,” Leonard said, pulling Jim from his thoughts. He just barely started to pout when Leonard scolded, “Don't look at me with that face. I warned you, didn't I? You'll just get bored if you come along. Why don't you go sit at the bar over there and wait until I'm finished.”

 

“But Master I don't  _ want _ to—” The look he was being given right then was very similar to the  _ don't make me spank you _ face. Jim wrinkled his nose. “Okay. But promise you'll come right back! I don't like it when you go away.”

 

“I know, baby. But I won't be far.” Jim stood up on the tips of his toes to meet Leonard as he bent for a kiss. “If you get lonely just rub on your collar like you like. I'll be right back,” Leonard promised and gave him another kiss on the forehead before shuffling back into the crowd. 

 

Jim sighed and ambled over to the bar. At least the stool was comfortable. He swiveled himself back and forth and fiddled with the cufflinks Leonard fixed to his sleeves. 

 

“Wow. Look at you, all by your lonesome for once. Never thought I'd see the day.” 

 

A man sat down on the stool next to his. Jim frowned and leaned further to the left. It was a doctor, but he wasn't part of Leonard's crew so Jim didn't know his name. They'd seen each other in the cafeteria sometimes but never spoke. 

 

“Got tired of your sugar daddy? Those pockets run dry yet?” He persisted, sounding snide and far too cocky. 

 

“Leave me alone,” Jim spat. He reached up to finger the letters of his master's name etched into his collar. The doctor caught his wrist and held on too tightly for Jim's liking. 

 

“You're a feisty thing, aren't you? I like that. Why don't you ditch Doctor McCoy and be my little playing instead, huh? I can take care of you better than he does.” Jim tried to pull his arm back but the man's grip was steady. Then he crowded up into Jim's space and left no room to breathe. “I know what you need,” he said. “I can be so much better. What kind of master leaves his pet all alone at a party?  _ I _ wouldn't. I'd clip a leash to that collar of yours and keep you tethered to me all night.” 

 

That was a lie. Jim wasn't stupid. But this guy was big and he was holding Jim's wrist so tight that it hurt. He knew he couldn't get away if he tried, but maybe if he drew attention to himself the doctor would go away. He was just preparing to yell when a large hand came around Jim's head and clamped over his mouth. 

 

“Come on, now,” the man said, “Don't be a brat. You should give me a chance. Didn't McCoy teach you manners? Let's go somewhere a little less crowded. You'll see for yourself how much better I am.” 

 

The next thing he knew, Jim was being yanked off the stool and ushered across the ballroom floor. He struggled but it was no use. Tears pricked at the corners of Jim's eyes. This was all his own fault. He should have begged Leonard to stay. Was he not good enough? Maybe Leonard didn't want to. This guy was  _ right _ . Leonard  _ did  _ leave him alone. He couldn't protect himself and he'd been left alone and now he was going to pay the price.

 

They entered the darkened hallway where the coat check was. Jim kept right on struggling until he was slammed up against the wall. He felt so small and useless. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and brace himself. 

 

Except nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, the doctor was laying on the floor and Leonard was towering over him. His fist was bloodied and he looked angry. So very angry. Jim slid to the floor and started to cry.

 

“Master, I'm sorry. I'm  _ sorry _ . I'll be better, I promise. Don't leave me alone, please don't leave me. I don't want you to go,” Jim wailed, sobbing hysterically. He felt Leonard's arms come around his body and hold him tight. He felt like he didn't deserve it. “I'll be good, Master, I will!”

 

“You stop that. No more of that talk. You didn't do anything wrong,” Leonard soothed, rubbing circles into Jim's back. “I'm so sorry I left you alone. I'll never do it again, I promise. You sweet boy. Why would I ever want to let you go, huh? You're perfect.” 

 

“Do you mean it?” Jim hiccuped, burying his face into Leonard's neck. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I mean it, darlin’. You're my everything.” Leonard pulled him into his lap and stroked his hair and rubbed the back of his neck until he sagged into his master's hold. “I'm so fucking sorry, Jim. I swear to God I'll never let that happen again.” 

 

Eventually Jim settled. His sniffing died out and his eyelids hung heavy. “Take me home,” he mumbled into Leonard's shoulder. “I want to go home.” 

 

He felt Leonard nod against his hair, and then he was being carried into the crowded ballroom. Jim shut his eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of Leonard's cologne. The whole car ride home Jim was safely tucked against his master's chest and held so tight it was hard to breathe. 

 

When they arrived home Leonard carried Jim all the way up to their bedroom and laid him out on the silk sheets. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Leonard asked quietly, taking great care in undressing Jim's lithe body.  “Tell me where he touched you so I can kiss it better.”

 

Once he was bare, Jim rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was embarrassed, flushing pink under Leonard's scrutiny. “I'm okay. He just held my wrist too tight, but it doesn't hurt now.”

 

Leonard hummed and brought Jim's wrist to his mouth. He kissed every bit of skin, all the way to the tips of Jim's fingers. “Where else?”

 

Affection filled Jim's heart so full he thought it would burst. “He–he put his hand over my mouth.”

 

Just as before, Leonard pressed a tender kiss to Jim's lips. Then over his chin, across his cheeks, on each eyelid, and his forehead for good measure. 

 

“You're crying again.”

 

But this time it wasn't because he was scared and alone.

 

“Because,” Jim sniffled. “I just love you so much. So much that it hurts.”

 

And Leonard smiled. All warm and soft and brilliant and Jim felt himself breaking into pieces. 

 

“God, you're so fucking precious,” Leonard said, kissing every part of Jim in his reach. “How are you so  _ precious _ ?” 

 

Jim couldn't help but laugh. He reached up and thread his fingers through Leonard's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. “Take off your clothes and make love to me.”

 

And he did, and it was bliss.


	6. Mobsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Tumblr. Same concept but a different scenario. I put it here but I might make it it's own verse if I get enough requests for it.

The sound of shell casings hitting the floor and the acrid tang of gunsmoke mixed with panicked sweat was a constant backdrop in McCoy's life. He stretched languidly in the overstuffed chair, counting up his prize of the day while chaos ran rampant around him. Just as he was about to check on the progress of their daily rounds one of his lackeys tentatively pushed open the door to his office.

“Boss, we got the goods.” And McCoy never had any doubts that they would. His gang was the most influential in the city. McCoy had eyes everywhere. Guns everywhere. Everybody who was anybody knew his name and more than a few had experienced his particular set of skills for themselves. He wasn't nicknamed Sawbones for nothing.

“And the catch of the day?” McCoy replied, tossing a stack of cash in his man's direction. This morning's mark was an affluent boss in the next town over. Expansion was key in maintaining power, after all.

“Mister Spock is on his way to debrief,” the man said before taking his pay and ducking out. Not ten seconds later, his right hand was strolling in looking polished and prim as ever.

“The target has been secured. He is awaiting your arrival in the holding tank under the watchful eye of Mister Scott. I suspect he aims to cut a deal with you.” Spock reported. At this, McCoy threw his head back and laughed.

“A deal, huh? They didn't damage the produce too much, did they?”

Spock shook his head. “Perhaps a bit worse for wear but more or less unscathed. He came willingly, unlike our usual conquests. It seems your reputation precedes you.” This he says with a slight quirk of his lips. If McCoy didn't know any better, he'd say Spock was rather pleased with his powers of persuasion.

It was at that point which the pretty young blonde sitting at McCoy's feet emerged from his spot beneath the desk.

“Did you bring me a treat this time?” He beamed at Spock. Wordlessly, the man reached into the pocket of his freshly pressed three piece suit and retrieved the sparkly diamond ring that Jim was after.

“Will that be all, boss?” Spock intoned, watching as Jim gleefully adorned himself with the shiny trinkets he loved so much.

“Yeah, that'll do. Take care of business for me, will you? I'll get along in a while. Don't bruise my bananas too much.” Spock merely smiled and took his leave.

“Now then,” he said to Jim, “let's see what you've got there. Come have a seat up here, sweetheart.” The blonde eased himself up onto the desk and spread his knees, letting McCoy sidle up right in between them. “Our Spock just spoils you rotten, don't he, doll.”

“I deserve to be spoiled,” Jim replied shamelessly, showing off his prize. “It's a lotta work bein’ your arm candy, y'know. I gotta be lookin’ my best at all times. Ain't got no room to relax!”

McCoy chuckled. “Oh is that right? Well I'm sorry to hear that, darlin’. Why don't you tell me how I can make it easier on ya.”

“You can start by tellin’ me how pretty I look all dolled up. And maybe takin’ me out on the town to see that new Bogart picture.” Jim slid off the desk to straddle McCoy's lap. He pressed a sweet little kiss to his cheek and McCoy probably could've died happy right then.

He hummed thoughtfully and swayed the chair from one side to the other. “I might be able to swing that what with the boys holding the fort down. And I'll bet you want a nice dinner at the steak joint to, hah? My sweet little romantic.”

“I am,” Jim agreed after pressing another sugar sweet peck to McCoy's chin.

“How's about I take you on a date tonight then. Dress you up nice and pretty, fill you up with the best wine and steak money can buy.” McCoy was a completely different person in Jim's presence and everyone knew it. He wasn't the same bloodthirsty, power hungry madman the outside world knew him as. The sweet little angelic boy in his lap made him go all soft inside. “Could make passes at you in the cinema when the lights go out. Come back here and spend the whole night layin’ you out good in front of the fireplace. What do you say to that, dollface?”

“S’pose we do go out,” Jim says, casually running his fingers down the lapels of McCoy's suit. “Say we go and somebody comes along and tries to shoot up the joint. Then what?”

McCoy set two possessive hands on Jim's hips and squeezed gently. “Then you better believe I'll kill every last soul who tried to hurt my baby and get away with it.”

And Jim, the devastatingly gorgeous thing, he turned the sweetest smile on McCoy and it was almost too much. “I changed my mind. Let's stay in. Have your boys bring us something good to eat and we'll listen to those records you've got in the study. And then you can lay me out as much as you want.”

“You've got yourself a deal, darlin’.”


End file.
